Casey's Concentration
Casey's Concentration is an activity in JumpStart Artist. It is accessed by clicking on Casey's tent on the Art Fair screen. It is designed to teach about the attributes of artwork, famous historical works of art, and famous artists. Characters *Casey Premise The pictures in Casey's art book fell out, and he needs help putting them back in the right places. Play Casey's memory game to uncover clues about the artwork, and then choose the correct picture that fits the clues to place it back in the art book. Description Casey will spin the art wheel. The player clicks on the doors on the art wheel to uncover images underneath. The player needs to find matching images. For each match the player finds, they will receive a clue about the artwork that Casey needs. Once the player has matched all of the images and thus found all of the clues, they will have to look at a set of artworks and select the one that Casey needs. After the player successfully returns two artworks to Casey's art book, they will receive a piece for Kisha's art rides. The player can also click on Casey's art book at any time during the activity and view the pictures they've collected inside of it. The artworks are separated into five categories: Portraits, Group Portraits, Landscapes, Still Lifes, and Other Art Forms. Each artwork will also have a set of icons on its left when viewed. Each icon stands for one of the elements of the artwork, such as its style, the medium it was created with, and the artist who created it. Difficulty level differences *'Level 1:' The player must makes four matches. There are no wildcards. The player must determine the correct artwork out of two works of art. *'Level 2:' The player must match six matches. If the player chooses a wildcard on their first try, they have to match it, or else the wheel will spin and mix up all the cards that have not been matched yet. The player must determine the correct artwork out of three works of art. *'Level 3:' The player must match eight matches. If the player choose a wildcard on either their first or second try and fails to find its match, the wheel will spin and mix up all the cards that have not been matched yet. The player must determine the correct artwork out of four works of art. art casey game lev2.png|Difficulty level 2 art casey game lev3.png|Difficulty level 3 HTML manual description Gameplay Instructions Casey the cat needs your help! A bunch of artworks fell out of his art book, and he doesn't remember where they all go. Play his memory game to collect clues about the artwork, then choose the artwork the clues describe so Casey can put it back in his book. Casey will spin the art wheel, then you click on two doors to see if they contain matching clues. If they do, the clue will go to the center of the wheel. If not the doors will close and you can try again. But watch out for wildcards! In Level 2, if you choose a wildcard first, you'll have to match it, or else Casey will spin the wheel and mix up all the remaining cards. In Level 3, Casey will mix up the cards if any wildcard goes unmatched. Casey's Art Book You can page through Casey's Art Book anytime you like. Just click on the book. It's divided into Portraits, Group Portraits, Landscapes, Still Lifes, and Other Art Forms, which you can access by clicking on the colored tabs or the purple scroll arrows. To learn more about an artwork, just click on it or on the icons along the left side of each page. Pages with missing pictures will have question marks. Once you play all the games at all levels, Casey's Art Book will contain more than 75 fine artworks from around the world. Following is the full list of artworks: Level 1 Artworks *Mrs. Siddons by Thomas Gainsborough Credit: Photograph © 2000 www.arttoday.com *Spring by Giuseppe Arcimboldo Credit: Corel Corporation *Sunlight and Shadow by Winslow Homer Credit: Corel Corporation *The Great Wave Off Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai Credit: Art Resource, NY *The Small Painter by Pierre Auguste Renoir Credit: Corel Corporation *Children's Games by Pieter Bruegel Credit: Archive Photos *Neptune by Nicola Salvi Credit: © Corbis/Bill Ross *The Thinker by Auguste Rodin Credit: Ed Carlin / Archive Photos *Girl with a Pearl Earring by Jan Vermeer Credit: Corel Corporation *Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose . . . by John Singer Sargent. Credit: Photograph © 2000 www.arttoday.com *Children Playing by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *Prince Baltasar Carlos on Horseback by Diego Velazquez Credit: Corel Corporation *The Reverend Robert Walker Skating by Henry Raeburn Credit: Corel Corporation *Helena Fourment and her Children, Claire-Jeanne and Francois by Peter Paul Rubens Credit: Corel Corporation *Soap Bubbles by Edouard Manet Credit: Corel Corporation *Tropics by Henri Rousseau Credit: Corel Corporation *Cave art drawn by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *Sketch of a Helicopter by Leonardo da Vinci Credit: Archive Photos *Fruit by James Peale Credit: Corel Corporation *Hunters in the Snow by Pieter Bruegel Credit: Photograph © 2000 www.arttoday.com Level 2 Artworks *Fourteen Sunflowers in a Vase by Vincent van Gogh Credit: © Wood River Gallery, 1998 ©Vincent Willem Van Gogh/Wood River Gallery/PNI *Blue Boy by Thomas Gainsborough Credit: Corel Corporation *Painter by Jan Vermeer Credit: Corel Corporation *Young Dancers by Edgar Degas Credit: Corel Corporation *Self-portrait by Vincent van Gogh Credit: Rick Morley/Weststock *Witness of Giovenetta by Leonardo da Vinci Credit: Corel Corporation *The Kiss by Gustav Klimt 1907-8 Credit: Osterreichische Galerie, Vienna, Austria/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York. *Captain Bligh by Joshua Reynolds Credit: Corel Corporation *Cottage in a Cornfield by John Constable Credit: Corel Corporation *San Cho River at Yokkaichi by Ando Hiroshige Credit: Corel Corporation *Woman with a Dog by Mary Cassatt Credit: Corel Corporation *Around the Fish by Paul Klee ©2000 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / VG Bild-Kunst, Bonn. Credit: Anthony Potter Collection/ Archive Photos *The Lady and the Unicorn by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *Statue of Ramses II by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *Leopard mosaic by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *The Water-Lily Pond by Claude Monet Credit: © Corbis / National Gallery *Woman and Child by an unknown artist, 11th-17th Century Credit: The Menil Collection, Houston *Pieta by Michelangelo Credit: © Corbis / Araldo de Luca *Gabrielle and Jean by Pierre-Auguste Renoir Credit: Corel Corporation *Hands by Albrecht Durer Credit: Lambert/Archive Photos Level 3 Artworks *Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci Credit: © Corbis/Gianni Dagli Orti *Zeus by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *When Are You Getting Married? by Paul Gauguin Credit: Corel Corporation *Isis Extends Winged Arms by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *Section from the Book of Kells by an unknown artist Credit: Archive Photos *Page from the Koran by an unknown artist Credit: © Bojan Brecelj/Corbis *Bamboo by an unknown artist Credit: © Burstein Collection/Corbis *Still-life of the "Quotidien" called "la Pipe" by Georges Braque © 2000 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / ADAGP, Paris. Credit: Erich Lessing/Art Resource, NY *Sheep and Goat by Chao Meng-Fu, Yuan Dynasty Credit: Freer Gallery, Smithsonian Institution, Washington, USA/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York *The Last Supper by Leonardo da Vinci Credit: Lambert/Archive Photos *The Last Supper by an unknown artist Credit: © Corbis / David Lees *A Still Life in a Stone Niche by Cornelis de Heem Credit: Phillips, The International Fine Art Auctioneers, UK/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York *Bedroom at Arles by Vincent van Gogh Credit: Corel Corporation *Paulownias and Chrysanthemums by Sakai Hoitsu Credit: Corel Corporation *Pot of Flowers and Pears by Paul Cézanne Credit: Corel Corporation *Fishing on a Snowy Day by an unknown artist Credit: Corel Corporation *The Gleaners by Jean-Francois Millet Credit: Corel Corporation *Artist as a Young man by Rembrandt van Rijn Credit: Corel Corporation *Pearblossom Hwy., 11-18th April 1986, #2 by David Hockney Credit: David Hockney "Pearblossom Hwy., 11-18th April 1986" (2nd Version) Photographic Collage, 71 1/2" x 107" © David Hockney, The J. Paul Getty Museum, Los Angeles. *Migrant Mother by Dorothea Lange Credit: Library of Congress, LC-USF34-9058-C Permanent Artworks in Casey's Art Book *Seated Female Before a Window by Pablo Picasso 1937 © 2000 Estate of Pablo Picasso / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York. All Rights Reserved. Credit: Musee Picasso, Paris, France/Peter Willi/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York *The Scream by Edvard Munch 1893 © 2000 The Munch Museum / The Munch-Ellingsen Group / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York. Credit: Nasjonalgalleriet, Oslo, Norway/Bridgeman Art Library, London/NY *Icarus, plate 8 of the 'Jazz' series by Henri Matisse 1947 © 2000 Succession H. Matisse, Paris / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York. All Rights Reserved. Credit: Arts Council Collection, Hayward Gallery, London, UK/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York *The Banjo Lesson by Henry O. Tanner Credit: Hampton University Museum, Hampton, Virginia *The Piano Lesson by Romare Bearden © Romare Bearden Foundation/Licensed by VAGA, New York, NY *Charge of the Lancers by Umberto Boccioni 1915 Credit: Collection of Riccardo and Magda Jucker, Milan, Italy/Bridgeman Art Library, London/NY *Krishna Supporting Mount Govardhana by Ustad Sahibdin 1690 Bikaner, Rajasthan, Rajput School, Credit: British Library, London, UK/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York *Stone City Iowa by Grant Wood © 2000 Estate of Grant Wood / Licensed by VAGA, NY. Credit: Joslyn Art Museum, Omaha, NE *Snow at Louveciennes by Alfred Sisley Credit: Giraudon/Art Resource, NY. Musee d'Orsay, Paris, France. *Snowstorm: Steamboat off a Harbour's Mouth by Joseph Mallord William Turner Credit: Clore Collection, Tate Gallery, London / Art Resource, NY *A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte by Georges Seurat 1884 Photograph © 2000 The Art Institute of Chicago *Mount Williams by Ansel Adams © 2000 Trustees of the Ansel Adams Publishing Rights Trust. All Rights Reserved. Credit: Corbis / Ansel Adams Trust *Plagiary by Rene Magritte Credit: Archive Photos *Composition in Red, Yellow and Blue by Piet Mondrian © 2000 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / Beeldrecht, Amsterdam Credit:CORBIS/ Kimball Art Museum *Rayograph by Man Ray 1922 © 2000 Man Ray Trust / Artist Rights Society (ARS), New York / ADAGP, Paris. All Rights Reserved. Credit: www.arttoday.com *The Walking Man by Alberto Giacometti 1949 © 2000 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / ADAGP, Paris. All Rights Reserved. Credit: Private Collection/Bridgeman Art Library, London/New York. *Campbell's Soup Can (Tomato) by Andy Warhol 1962 © 2000 Andy Warhol Foundation for the Visual Arts / ARS, New York. All Rights Reserved. Credit:Saatchi Collection, London, UK/Bridgeman Art Library, London/NY *Antennae with Red and Blue Dots by Alexander Calder 1960 © 2000 Estate of Alexander Calder / Artists Rights Society (ARS) New York. All Rights Reserved. Credit: Tate Gallery, London / Art Resource, NY *Cotton Fields, Sunflowers, Blackbirds, and Quilting Bees by Faith Ringgold © 1997 Faith Ringgold Educational Skills *Art History *Medium *Style *Balance Gallery art casey game book.png|Casey's art book Category:Activities Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art Category:JumpStart Artist